


Sunlight

by timetolcve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetolcve/pseuds/timetolcve
Summary: College!Chenle and Jeno finally get together.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Sunlight by Yuno while writing this ... I hope you guys like this cute Chenle and Jeno college fluff. it's kinda short. My kofi is Ko-fi.com/kechengai .

Chenle laid his head back on his bed while closing and sliding his macbook off his lap. He sighed as he stared at the stars that Jeno helped him stick on the ceiling of his very small studio apartment just down the street from their college. Jeno was his besfriend from he met when he first came two years old and they have been bestfriends ever since. He honestly felt like he knew him his whole life, he felt the closest to him out of all the new friends he made here. After leaving his bestfriend back home to go to college, Chenlel didn’t think that he would find any friends to temporarily replace Renjun and Xiaojun but He found Jeno, Yang Yang, and Lucas. They weren’t his childhood bestfriends but they proved that time doesn’t make a friendship because he felt just as close to them as he did to his friends from home.

His apartment looked like a dorm room with a small kitchen attached. He couldn’t complain because it was the only apartment open near the school.He looked towards his kitchen and thought about what he should eat. His eyes blinked slowly as he laid there, completely feeling the stress take over him. If he has to read one more pae of his notes, his head would probably explode. He closed his eyes, falling asleep as soon as he did.

After what felt like one minute of sleep but was actually an hour, a knock at the door woke Chenle up. He woke up in complete panic mode because he didn’t remember inviting anyone over. He picked up his phone and saw texts..

**Jeno (.◜◡◝):** dont overwork yourself loser :)

**Jeno (.◜◡◝):** bringing oer pizza and you cant say no :P

Chenle rolled his eyes at the fact that Jeno can’t just use normal emojis and quickly got out of his bed. He reached to open the door but then realized that he didn’t have any pants on. He threw on some random pants that was on the floor.

Chenle opened the door and saw a smiley Jeno standing there with his staple red sweatshirt on with his black crossbody bag on while holding a big box of pizza. Chenle rubbed his freshly dyed black hair, smiling widely at him. Jeno barked lightly at him causing him to let out a high-pitched laugh. He walked back and sat on his bed, laying back down his bed. 

“You’re still studying?” Jeno said as he placed Chenle’s Macbook on his dresser, clearing a space for himself. He lightly flicked Chenle’s forehead causing him to let out a soft grunt and sat up. “I thought I told you about overworking yourself…”

“I wasn’t overworking myself, I was overstudying….” Chenle sat up and grabbed the box of pizza out of his hand. “There’s a difference.” Chenle’s statement caused Jeno to laugh.

“What? it’s true, Jeno.” Chenle was actually very hungry, He was grateful that Jeno even stopped by. Chenle often calls Jeno ‘Angel’ behind his back to people because of how much Jeno cares about him. He’s always there for him. Chenle felt like the only way he could repay him is by helping him with his Chinese, Since this college only had a handful of people from Korea or that spoke Korean.

-

“Woah, Are you okay?” Jeno rushed to pat Chenle’s back as he choked on his pizza Because of the joke that he said. Chenle grabbed his drink and drunk some of it, helping the food go down.

“How the hell do you know that joke, Jeno?” Chenle said after he could finally breathe again. He laid his head on Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno just laughed at him and rubbed his hand lightly, then finally lifting it up and placing a kiss on it.

“You know, I actually came here to tell you something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Jeno’s words made chenle sit up with a confusing look on his face.

“W-what do you need to tell me?” Chenle’s mind thought the worst as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt his hands began to sweat. His first thought was that he was moving away.

“Um, I’ve been kinda scared to tell you this because, if you don’t like what I say, our friendship might not be the same.” 

“Jeno, you’re scaring me.”Chenle stood up from his bed but Jeno pulled him back.

“It’s nothing bad, Chenle”

“Then hurry and tell me.”

“Chenle, I like you and I mean it in a romantic way.” Jeno played with the end of Chenle’s sweater. “I think it's actually love but-”

Chenle grabbed Jeno’s face and kiss his lips light and pulled away to look at him.

“ Jeno, I think feel the same way.” Chenle smiled at him. ” No, I know I feel the same way.”

Jeno placed his forehead on to his lightly and smiled back at him.

Chenle was grateful that he had Jeno to show him what Sunlight felt like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Please leave a comment and Kudos.. and here is me shamelessly plugging my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/kechengai


End file.
